Contanto que você me ame
by Ms.Granger.Potter
Summary: -Hermione você deve pensar que eu sou um louco por me apaixonar por você,então me diga o que posso fazer pra te provar,que não vai ser tão dificil,dê uma chance ao amor só uma vez... Bom gente essa fanfic começa quando o Harry chama a Mione pra dançar(a parte mais linda de toda a saga na minha opinião *-*). A partir daí uma série de coisas começam a acontecer...
1. A Dança

_**Disclaimer: Eu não possuo Harry Potter todo este maravilhoso mundo pertence a J. K. Rowling **_

**CAPÍTULO 1- A DANÇA**

**Harry POV'S**

Como estaria Gina? E seus amigos? Estavam mantendo a Armada Dumbledore o mais ativa possível? As perguntas vieram minha mente como um redemoinho. Até que notei o quanto estava frio.

Desde que Ron havia partido um silêncio mortal tomava conta de tudo, como se, se um de nós dissesse uma só sílaba alguém morreria. Mas eu podia ouvir seus soluços abafados, com certeza ela estava chorando e eu estava me detestando por de certa forma ter sido o causador de suas lágrimas, pois eu também era culpado por Ron ter partido.

O frio estava aumentando então entrei na barraca. Praticamente me joguei na primeira cadeira que vi, eu tinha que achar um jeito de alegra-la ou pelo menos algo do tipo. De onde eu estava sentado dava pra vê-la perfeitamente. Hermione Granger: aquela que sempre me animava, me motivava, que sempre me ajudava e que fazia pouco tempo que eu havia descoberto que seria a única que nunca me abandonaria, não importava o perigo ou as circunstâncias ela sempre estaria ao meu lado. Mas naquele momento parecia tão frágil, tão indefesa. Estava sentada em um degrau abraçada com seus joelhos, sua expressão era de uma enorme tristeza, porém seus olhos estavam fitando o chão com um olhar desfocado. Mesmo olhando para o chão dava pra notar que os olhos dela estavam vermelhos, sem dúvida nenhuma ela estava chorando, mas seu rosto estava seco, acho que ela tinha enxugado as lágrimas para que eu não me sentisse pior. Era incrível! Mesmo estando tão triste e com aquele maldito medalhão (Aquele medalhão que tinha causado tudo isso, que tinha feito Ron ir embora, é claro que Ron também tinha culpa, pois foi embora porque quis, mas não posso negar que ele só chegou a esse ponto porque o medalhão afetava-o mais do que a nós.) ela ainda conseguia pensar no meu bem estar.

Porra Harry!- eu pensei- Por que você não consegue encontrar uma solução? Por que não encontra um jeito de anima-la? Hermione já fez isso por você uma centena de vezes! Será que você não será capaz de fazer isso por ela só uma vez na vida?!

Mas na minha mente só se passavam um bando de pensamentos inúteis. Até que eu já estava me dando por vencido e minha mente já estava mais ou menos em branco. Foi quando eu notei que o rádio ainda estava ligado e que estava começando a tocar uma música. Acho que nunca tinha ouvido aquela musica na minha vida, mas o fato é que escutando aquela música e olhando para Hermione me lembrei do quanto ela estava feliz no baile de inverno, do quanto ela estava feliz dançando...

-Espera ai! Dançando?-pensei

Quase dei um pulo e um grito de vitória(acho que fiz isso internamente).Finalmente havia encontrado a solução! Não pensei duas vezes: levantei-me e fui em sua direção. Ela ainda permanecia na mesma posição olhando para o chão, então eu estendi minha mão e a coloquei em seu campo de visão. Ela segurou minha mão e se levantou lentamente, eu fitei-a com os olhos.

**Hermione POV'S**

Como Ron poderia ter feito isso? Como ele poderia ter nos deixado? Como ele poderia ter ME deixado? Será que ele ainda se importava comigo? Será que ele ainda me amava? As dúvidas ecoavam por sua mente, as lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto e o fato de não ter respostas para minhas perguntas me deixava ainda mais aflita.

Foi quando percebi que Harry ia entrar na barraca, rapidamente esfreguei minhas mãos em meu rosto para enxugar minhas lágrimas(e tentar contê-las tabém) , não queria faze-lo se sentir ainda pior, eu sabia que ele também estava sofrendo, sabia que não seria capaz de olhar para Harry sem começar a chorar novamente então comecei a olhar para o chão. E os pensamentos começaram a invadir minha mente novamente.

Não fazia ideia de quanto tempo havia se passado desde que Harry tinha entrado na barraca, foi quando vi sua mão estendida para mim, obviamente ele queria que eu a segurasse e ficasse em pé, me levantei devagar tentando me concentrar para não chorar. Ele me olhou nos olhos e soltou minha mão, tirou o medalhão do meu pescoço(tenho que admitir que me senti aliviada quando ele tirou a horcrux de mim) e jogou-o de lado. Depois segurou minhas mãos e começou a mexer meus braços. Nem preciso dizer que não estava com clima pra dançar né? Mas aos poucos fui me deixando levar pela música que tocava no rádio, alguns segundos depois e nós estávamos dançando da forma mais maluca que eu já vi.

**Harry POV'S**

Eu sabia que ela não seria capaz de dar um só sorriso com aquela coisa em torno do pescoço então tirei dela e joguei no chão.

Depois de estimular alguns movimentos da parte dela consegui faze-la dançar e lhe arrancar um sorriso, dei um enorme sorriso de volta. Finalmente eu tinha conseguido oque queria! Ela estava mais ou menos alegre. Eu queria que aquilo durasse para sempre queria ver minha melhor amiga com aquele sorriso o tempo todo, e estava sendo divertidíssimo inventar uns passos que eu nunca tinha visto na vida. A medida que a música ia terminando ia ficando mais lenta, quando notei já estávamos abraçados e rodando lentamente, sua cabeça estava sobre meu ombro, eu queria tê-la em meus braços pelo resto da vida, queria faze-la sentir se segura pela eternidade. A música tinha acabado e com ela parecia que a alegria de Hermione tinha ido junto. Ela se separou do meu abraço e me encarou por uns 4 segundos. Sua expressão já estava triste novamente e seus lábios estavam extremamente ressecados.

-Por que diabos eu estava olhando para seus lábios?-pensei

Ela estava virando-se para ir embora porém uma de minhas mãos ainda a segurava então senti como se um imã me fizesse puxa-la para perto de mim e em menos de 3 segundos ela já estava extremamente perto de mim, minha mão estava ao redor de sua cintura e seus lábios...Bem...Seus lábios estavam nos meus...


	2. Reações?

_**Disclaimer: Eu não possuo Harry Potter todo este maravilhoso mundo pertence a J. K. Rowling **_

_**Bem eu só ia postar esse capítulo terça-feira mas como vocês estavam ansiosos por um novo capítulo e eu estava ansiosa para postar e saber oque vocês achariam resolvi postar hoje. Não sei ficou bom como o primeiro , por isso gostaria que vcs comentassem oque acharam! *-***_

**CAPÍTULO 2- Reações?**

**Hermione POV'S**

Estava sendo divertidíssimo dançar com Harry. Aos poucos a música foi ficando lenta e o silêncio começou a tomar conta de tudo novamente. Eu e Harry estávamos abraçados eu me sentia bem em seus braços(como sempre me sentia desde a primeira vez que nos abraçamos quando tínhamos 12 anos) mas o silêncio me fez lembrar que Ron não estava mais ali a tristeza, as duvidas e a insegurança praticamente pularam na minha mente e uma imensa vontade de chorar tomou conta, eu podia muito bem começar a chorar abraçada a Harry pois com ele me confortando seria mais fácil, porém me lembrei da imensa pressão psicológica que ele também estava sofrendo então resolvi me desfazer do seu abraço antes de ir embora olhei para ele por uns 3 segundos na tentativa de lhe lançar um olhar de agradecimento, mas, a vontade de chorar foi maior então me virei para ir embora, segundos depois eu estava novamente em seus braços, mas desta vez era diferente: seu braço estava me segurando pela cintura e seus lábios estavam levemente pressionados contra os meus.

Cinco segundos depois nós nos separamos bruscamente, eu senti minhas bochechas em chamas. Eu estava sem palavras para oque tinha acabado acontecer? Eu e Harry... Eu e Harry nos beijamos?

-Harry... i-isso não podia ter acontecido- Foi a única coisa que consegui gaguejar

-Você tem razão Hermione, me desculpe- Ele disse olhando para o chão

-N-Não precisa se desculpar, eh... você deveria descansar, eu vou ficar de vigia lá fora- Foi a primeira desculpa que veio em minha mente, eu nem sequer o deixei dizer mais nada e sai em disparada para fora da barraca, eu precisava ficar só com meus pensamentos, precisava entender oque tinha acontecido e porque tinha acontecido.

**Harry POV'S**

Hermione estava vermelha como um pimentão, parecia meio confusa.

-Harry... i-isso não podia ter acontecido- Ela gaguejou

De repente eu me dei conta do que eu tinha feito, uma sensação de vergonha tomou conta de mim .

-Você tem razão Hermione, desculpe- Eu disse olhado para o chão me sentindo incapaz de olhar nos olhos dela novamente.

-N-Não precisa se desculpar, eh... você deveria descansar, eu vou ficar de vigia lá fora- ela me disse e saiu (praticamente correu) para o lado de fora.

Eu continuei ali parado no meio da barraca.

-Mas oque diabos deu em mim?- Sussurrei

Então resolvi me deitar na tentativa de dormir e nunca mais tocar nesse assunto. Bom minha tentativa de dormir foi inútil eu não conseguia tirar a imagem de seu sorriso da minha cabeça. Sinceramente não sei se é porque ela é filha de dentistas, mas, não seria exagero dizer que ela tinha o sorriso mais bonito e brilhante que eu já tinha visto na minha vida(como eu não havia notado isso antes?).

-Oque eu estou fazendo? Eu amo Gina por que estou pensando em Hermione?- Me virei e tentei dormir novamente.

Eu já lhes disse como o sorriso de Hermione é lindo? Aliás não só o sorriso, ela é linda! Mesmo estando triste e com olheiras Hermione continuava linda do mesmo jeito. Isso era apenas uma das milhares de qualidades que ela possuía: Não precisava de maquiagem, ela era linda naturalmente.

-Oque estou querendo dizer? Por acaso Gina só é bonita quando usa maquiagem? –uma voz praticamente gritou em minha mente.

-É claro que não, Gina também possuía uma beleza natural, mas estaria mentindo se eu não dissesse que ela estava usando pelo menos brilho-labial todas ás vezes que eu a via.

Milhares de pensamentos se passavam pela minha cabeça, mas a imagem de seu sorriso ainda era predominante em minha mente.

Beijar Hermione foi uma coisa diferente de tudo que eu já tinha feito na vida.

-Talvez isso seja porque você nunca pensou em fazer isso! Nunca pensou e nunca deveria ter feito isso!-gritou a voz minha mente

Não pude evitar de rir do clima constrangedor que pairou pela sala depois de nosso beijo, acho que nunca vi Hermione tão vermelha na minha vida, então me lembrei do que tinha feito ela ficar assim. Ter Mione em meus braços, tão linda, tão frágil, tão perto de mim, era tudo tão maravilhoso e ter seus lábios macios junto aos meus, era uma sensação que eu não encontrava palavras para descrever.

Depois de pensar e repensar sobre oque tinha acontecido lembrei de 3 coisas:

1º Eu tinha uma namorada

2º Essa minha quase namorada era irmã de meu melhor amigo que era como um irmão pra mim

3º E o meu melhor amigo era praticamente o namorado de Hermione.

Depois disso cheguei a uma conclusão:

Eu estava passando por cima dos sentimentos de muitas pessoas agora porque eu estava perdidamente apaixonado por Hermione Jean Granger.


	3. Reações? Parte 2

_**Feeliz Páscoa galera! Td de melhor na vida de vcs! :D**_

_**Mais um capítulo! Hehehe. Com o feriado tive bastante tempo pra escrever :D**_

_**Ah, só um aviso quando a letra estiver em itálico assim:**_

_Lembranças_

_**é pq são lembranças do Harry ou da Mione**_

**Harry POV'S**

Talvez eu estivesse sendo precipitado, talvez eu ainda amasse Gina, talvez eu estivesse dividido entre as duas, talvez Hermione gostasse de mim apenas como amigo. Eram tantos "talvezes" pra uma só certeza: Eu estava apaixonado por Mione.

Mas como isto poderia ter acontecido? Em um momento eu vejo Hermione como uma amiga, talvez até como uma irmã e minutos depois eu percebo que me apaixonei por ela, como isso pode ser possível?

"_Alguém viu um sapo? Um menino chamado Neville perdeu o dele!"_

A lembrança da primeira vez que a vi e ouvi sua voz me fez ficar rindo sozinho.

-Obrigado Neville!- sussurrei rindo

Eu estava com meu cobertor e vestindo de todos os casacos e camisas de manga comprida que eu tinha mesmo assim ainda conseguia sentir frio.

-Espera ai! Hermione está lá fora! Será que pelo menos pegou um casaco?- esse pensamento veio tão rápido na minha mente que esqueci que eu estava deitado na cama de baixo do beliche e me levantei bruscamente, tão bruscamente que terminei batendo a cabeça na cama de cima e meus óculos caíram no chão, felizmente eu não sou tão míope a ponto de não enxergar meus óculos no chão, apanhei-o e o coloquei novamente no lugar.

Eu devia estar em um momento de nostalgia extrema porque quando percebi que havia uma pequena rachadura em uma das lentes dos meus óculos mais uma lembrança chegou na minha mente:

"-Oque houve com seus óculos? Deixe que eu resolvo isso!

-Óculos Reparo!

-Obrigado Hermione!

-Por nada.- ela me disse com um de seus melhores sorrisos."

De fato ela sempre resolvia tudo, mas, dessa vez não era preciso. Depois de consertar meus óculos segui para fora da barraca.

**Hermione POV'S**

Me sentei na primeira pedra que eu vi, não estava entendendo nada do que havia acontecido.

-Vamos lá Hermione, vamos examinar oque aconteceu desde o começo: Harry me chamou pra dançar, depois me senti triste ai antes de eu ir embora ele... ele me puxou de volta... e...e me segurou pela cintura... e por último... por último ele... ele me beijou?

Eu me negava a acreditar que aquilo tinha acontecido mas, um monte de perguntas sobre o beijo invadiram minha mente.

-Afinal por que estou me sentindo assim? Foram só 5 segundos, talvez 4!-sussurrei

-É, foram só 5 segundos, mas, por 5 segundos eu não me lembrava nem do meu nome!- minha mente respondeu

-Hermione oque você está pensando?! Era Harry quem estava te beijando! Harry seu melhor amigo! Amigo, entendeu?!- eu disse a mim mesma

-Merda!- disse com raiva Eu tinha esquecido de pegar um casaco , estava um fazendo frio congelante e apesar de eu estar com uma blusa de manga comprida o tecido não era tão bom como o de um casaco.

-Ou como os braços de Harry ao redor da minha cintura!-acho que se eu não estivesse congelando teria dado um tapa em mim mesma por ter pensado isso.

-Mas por acaso estou mentindo? Seus braços estavam tão quentes!- sinceramente se eu pudesse não teria dado um tapa em mim mesma, teria dado um murro!

-O que está acontecendo comigo?- continuava a pensar

-Eu não vou voltar pra dentro só para pegar um casaco! Não sei nem que dizer a Harry e se ele pedisse para conversar comigo? Não, não posso voltar! E se isso significa que eu precise ficar aqui morrendo de frio, que seja!

Minutos depois escutei a voz de Harry, ele praticamente estava gritando comigo.

-HERMIONE! VOCÊ ESTÁ MALUCA?!

-H-Harry? O-O que você tá f-fazendo aqui? N-Não deveria estar dormindo?- O nervosismo misturado com o frio deu nisso, não conseguia parar de gaguejar.

-O que eu estou fazendo aqui? O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI?!NÃO SABE QUE PODIA MORRER NESSE FRIO?!-era impressão minha ou ele estava sendo exagerado?

Quando percebi ele já estava sentado comigo na mesma pedra me abraçando. Parecia meio nervoso, mas tinha se acalmado um pouco.

-O que deu em você Hermione?-agora ao invés de gritar apenas sussurrava no meu ouvido.

-H-Harry eu tô bem, tenha calma.

-EU TÔ BEM? Como você pode dizer que está bem?!- Harry tinha se levantado e agora estava tirando os casacos que estava usando e me obrigando a vesti-los.

-Você pede pra eu ter calma, como posso ter calma com você praticamente morrendo?- ele dizia isso alto e rápido, ainda tirando a infinidade de casacos que estava vestido.

Depois me abraçou de novo, ele tinha me dado todos os casacos e estava vestido agora apenas com uma camisa comum. Se eu não tivesse apagado as lembranças dos meus pais eu juraria que ao invés de Harry era minha mãe que estava ali.

Não pude evitar e comecei a rir.

-Do que você está rindo?- ele perguntou

-Da sua tempestade em copo d'água. -respondi ainda rindo

-Então é assim, né? Eu aqui morrendo de preocupação e você ai rindo de mim.-Disse ele em um ar tristonho.

-Desculpe- eu disse a ele, ainda estávamos abraçados- Só não entendo o por quê de tanta preocupação...

-Hermione, será que você não entende que eu me importo com você?

-Oh, Harry...- eu fiquei meio sem palavras- Eu...Eu não sei que dizer... Me desculpe se te magoei.- Como eu poderia ter sido tão insensível com Harry? As lágrimas começaram a escorrer sobre meu rosto.

-Mione, também não é pra tanto, acalme-se!-ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.

Mas eu não conseguia parar de chorar.

-Me-me desculpe...

-Desculpa-la de que? Hermione tenha calma.

-Eu fui m-muito i-insensível com você...

-Hermione, não tem do que te desculpar! Mas se isso te faz sentir melhor é claro que eu te desculpo minha princesa!-e em seguida me deu um beijinho na bochecha, eu as senti corarem, mas mesmo assim não consegui parar de chorar.

-Hermione, se você acha que me deve desculpas eu também te devo eu não devia ter gritado com você daquela forma. Me desculpa?

-É claro Harry, apesar de não ter que lhe desculpar.

-Harry?-eu disse

-O que?- ele respondeu em um tom doce.

-Você estava parecendo minha mãe.

Ele riu.

E então ficamos em silêncio por um tempo, já havia se passado uns 10 minutos desde que Harry tinha aparecido e ainda continuávamos abraçados. Sua camisa já estava molhada com minhas lágrimas.

-Harry?

-De novo?- respondeu com um tom de brincadeira

-Promete que não vai ficar com raiva de mim?-Eu já tinha parado de chorar

-Isso lá é pergunta de se fazer? É Claro que isso não vai acontecer.

-Você promete?

Ele parou de me abraçar, se colocou em minha frente, colocou a mão na testa e fez posição de militar.

-Palavra de escoteiro!-Ele me disse com um sorriso, como ele era fofo!

Não consegui deixar de rir, aliás não só eu ri, nós rimos juntos. Ele me estendeu a mão de novo como tinha feito a quase uma hora atrás, fiquei de pé em cima da pedra.

-Vamos?-me perguntou ainda com um sorriso

-Vamos!

Eu estava pronta para descer da pedra, ai escorreguei. De repente senti suas mãos me segurarem de novo.

-Opa!-eu disse, era impossível não sorrir quando se estava encarando aqueles olhos verdes hipnotizantes.

-Não achou que eu ia te deixar cair, não é?-disse ele, ele estava muito perto de mim, eu podia sentir sua respiração batendo na minha pele, conseguia sentir o cheiro de menta do seu hálito.

Eu continuava sorrindo hipnotizada por seus olhos.

-Sei que não. Obri...

Algo me impediu de terminar a frase, e bem... esse algo eram os lábios de Harry.

-X-

E ai gente oque acharam? Deixem reviews! Deem sua opinião! Me motivem a continuar! Hehehe.*-*


	4. Confissões

"_Aqueles olhos de neon me deixam em chamas_

_Apaixonada_

_Meu coração está superaquecendo e não vai parar_

_Eu tento diminuir a batida, mas você é tão quente_

_Os tremores continuam repetindo e digo a mim mesma: ?continue respirando?_

_Mas estou presa no seu tremor_

_Me atingiu como um terremoto_

_Sinto meu céu e terra tremer"_

**CAPÍTULO 4- CONFISSÕES**

**Harry POV'S**

Talvez eu pudesse ter me controlado se ela não tivesse feito aquilo. Afinal, por que ela tinha que ser dona daquele sorriso? Qual homem seria capaz de resistir a aquele sorriso? Qual homem seria capaz de não enlouquecer vendo aqueles lábios curvados da forma mais natural possível? Quando percebi já estava com ela em meus braços novamente, o beijo começou bastante tímido porém, foi muito diferente do que havíamos dado há minutos atrás, esse beijo foi mais longo, eu tive tempo para sentir seus lábio macios nos meus, eu estava muito concentrado olhando para seus lábios, foi então que abri meus olhos e olhei para cima para observar seu rosto. Oh céus, Hermione beijava de olhos fechados! Eu estava extasiado com aquela visão. Seu beijo era diferente e perfeito ao mesmo tempo, então sem perceber comecei a aprofundar o beijo, segundos depois ela me empurrou para longe. Eu fiquei sem reação, estava muito envergonhado.

-Harry... I-isso só aconteceu porque nós estávamos em um profundo estado de carência...Q-Quero dizer você não vê Gina há meses e Ron...-ela deu um suspiro triste- Ron nos deixou. -concluiu amargamente.

Eu apenas escutei e continuei calado.

-I-Isso foi um erro, e um erro que nós NUNCA cometeremos de novo, Harry.- senti meu coração afundar quando ela disse isso. Nós sempre fomos amigos e era isso que sempre seriamos.

**Hermione POV'S**

Eu sinceramente não sei oque levou Harry a fazer aquilo e muito menos por que eu não o impedi, foi involuntário. Ok, tudo bem que eu não tenha conseguido impedi-lo mais por que diabos eu o deixei continuar? Ele...Ele tinha um cheiro tão bom, eu não consegui distinguir mais era algo como um perfume amadeirado, era tão bom. E seu beijo era tão doce.

- Hermione oque você está fazendo?!-gritou uma voz em minha cabeça quando senti que a língua de Harry estava prestes a invadir minha boca. Eu o empurrei com força, pra longe de mim. Eu sentia uma vontade enorme de esbofetear Harry por ter feito aquilo, mas ao mesmo tempo sentia-me arrependida por ter o empurrado.

-Harry... I-isso só aconteceu porque nós estávamos em um profundo estado de carência...Q-Quero dizer você não vê Gina há meses e Ron...- era triste lembrar de Ron- Ron nos deixou.

-I-Isso foi um erro, e um erro que nós NUNCA cometeremos de novo, Harry.- Ele olhava para o chão, quando eu disse isso ele caminhou lentamente até uma pedra e se sentou. O silêncio era predominante à nossa volta, eu ainda estava de pé e com os braços cruzados, dei uma olhada ao redor e me deparei com seus olhos verde esmeralda brilhando enquanto ele admirava a lua com suas feições perfeitas formando uma expressão de reflexão. Comecei a sentir um vazio por dentro que atribui ao fato de Ron ter partido. Harry também parecia só, senti um clima tenso entre nós então decidir até lá para tentar amenizar as coisas. À medida que eu ia me aproximando dele o seu cheiro ia invadindo meu nariz e minha respiração estava irregular.

-Oque me falta agora hiperventilar?-pensei, minhas pernas pareciam que tinham se transformado em gelatina, então me sentei bruscamente ao meu lado e ele rapidamente notou minha presença.

-Hermione?- disse ele me encarando com seus lindos olhos, eu não sei o que deu em mim, eu devia estar maluca, mas naquele momento joguei meus braços sobre seus ombros, fechei os olhos e aproximei minha cabeça da dele, nossos rostos estavam a centímetros, talvez milímetros de distancia- Eu devo estar maluca!- sussurrei beijar seus lábios.

**Harry POV'S**

Ok, respirar era legal, mas beijar Hermione era infinitamente melhor, meus pulmões estavam gritando por ar já fazia algum tempo, eu até já tinha tentado parar o beijo, pois imaginava que ela já devia estar sem ar, mas por incrível que pareça a própria não me deixou fazer isso, uma de suas mãos acariciava meu cabelo deixando-o mais bagunçado do que ele já é, seu outro braço estava ao redor do meu pescoço e toda vez que eu tentava me desvencilhar ela segurava minha camisa com força. Isso me fazia rir um pouco em meio ao beijo. Aquela realmente era Hermione?

Eu não tinha vontade alguma de parar, eu queria beija-la pelos próximos 10 minutos ou até pelos próximos 10 anos,mas meus pulmões me obrigaram a parar. Eu podia estar delirando mas juro que ouvi Hermione sussurrar "Não" quando nossos lábios se separaram, eu não aguentava ficar longe de sua pele, ela era tão macia tão perfeita, distribui beijos em sua bochecha e sussurrei:

-Nem venha dizer que isso foi um erro, Hermione, porque você sabe que não foi e nem muito menos diga que não devia ter feito isso– seus cabelos cheiravam à lavanda.

-Harry... eu...eu não sei oque dizer. – ela estava mais vermelha que um pimentão

- Eu só estou tentando ser honesto comigo mesmo, com você, com o mundo.

- Oque quer dizer com isso Harry?- Tive um surto de coragem e a encarei, tentando não prestar atenção em seus lábios, pois talvez não pudesse responder sua pergunta se eu a beijasse de novo.- Vamos para barraca antes que você congele!-então antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa ela segurou minha mão e me levou para dentro.

-Hermione, precisamos esclarecer algumas coisas.- eu disse assim que entramos

-Harry...

-A primeira é que eu não consigo tirar seu sorriso da minha mente, a segunda é que esses últimos minutos foram os melhores da minha vida e a terceira é que bem... eu estou apaixonado por você.

Hermione ficou boquiaberta.

-Harry... eu não sei... eu não sei o que dizer, estou tão confusa... e você...você pode estar confundindo as coisas.

**Hermione POV'S**

Minha cabeça estava uma bagunça e o que Harry tinha acabado de dizer não tinha ajudado em nada a organiza-la.

-Hermione! Eu entendo que esteja confusa mas, não estou confundindo nada!

-Como pode dizer isso?

-Á uma hora ou menos atrás eu te via como uma irmã- como eu podia dizer isso se nunca tive uma irmã?- mas agora eu não consigo olhar pra você sem pensar em te beijar. Toda vez que você chega perto de mim é assim que meu coração fica-disse ele pegando minha mão e colocando-a sobre seu peito esquerdo, seu coração estava acelerado- e agora eu tenho certeza que ele bate por você e pra você.

–Mas quer saber? Eu entendo que você não sinta a mesma coisa por mim...-disse ele com um ar triste, então delicadamente soltou a minha mão, meu coração doía ao vê-lo triste.

**Harry POV'S**

-Shhh- disse ela colocando seus dedos sobre minha boca- Eu também te amo seu bobo!- E me deu um beijo suave. – Mas tudo isso aconteceu muito rápido eu preciso de um tempo para entender tudo isso.

Dei um largo sorriso pra ela.

-Você tem o tempo que quiser, você sabe disso. Ah sim, faltou te esclarecer uma coisa, se bem que não é preciso esclarecer pois você já deve saber essa.

-Não faço a menor ideia.- disse ela sorrindo

-Tem certeza?

-Sim.

-Ok, é que você ultrapassa os limites da beleza!-ela corou- Vai me dizer que não sabia disso?

-Bobo!

-Desde quando disser a verdade é ser bobo?- Hermione corou mais ainda. Então puxei-a pela cintura e ela colocou seus braços envolta do meu pescoço e finalmente conseguimos um beijo mais calmo, onde nenhum de nós estávamos preocupados em nos sentir culpados, naquele momento com ela em meus braços não me importava que o mundo bruxo estava em guerra, que nossas cabeças estavam valendo milhares de galeões, que um psicopata estivesse querendo me matar desde que eu ti tinha menos de um ano, nada mais importava, naquele momento eu estava no topo do mundo porque era assim que eu me sentia quando estava com ela.

-X-

E ai oq acharam? Comentem :*


End file.
